Blood Relations
by phoenix-aerith
Summary: What if the relations between Hisana, Rukia and Byakuya had been different? Chapter 2 up, and complete!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Impossible to own it…TT

Summary: What if the relations between Byakuya, Hisana and Rukia had been different?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had only just began.

Less than an hour after he had received word that she had collapsed while taking a walk.

Then the pain began.

Now, Byakuya sat beside his wife, clutching her hands tightly as her frail and slender body tried to birth the being that was inside of her.

"Kuchiki- san, you have to push harder…" a member of the Fourth Division said gently.

"I'm…try…ing…" Hisana gasped. Byakuya squeezed her hand.

"It'll be over soon, Hisana…just hold on a little longer…" Byakuya said softly.

A forced nod was her response, then squeezed her eyes shut and let out a muffled scream as another wave of labour pains took over her body.

Byakuya was starting to regret his choice…no…rather, _their _choices. That night when they had married, both of them did confessed their desire of having a child. But now, seeing Hisana in this state was not what he had predicted.

A gentle cough knocked him back into reality. Hisana smiled weakly up at him.

"It hurts, but I don't regret it." The look on his face must have given him away. Hisana looked a little longer at him, then placed her attentions on trying to push the baby out.

He felt so helpless.

Hisana was in pain, and all he could do was just to sit beside her and give her the support she needed right now.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Byakuya's POV_

Is this all I can do?

Just sit here, hold her hand and give her support mentally?

Why can't I do more?

Hisana…hold on a little longer…

Please don't leave me…

Damn it all, why…

Why do I feel so helpless…!?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Hisana's POV_

I know.

I know my life will come to an end soon.

Byakuya- sama knows it too…

But for my child,

My beautiful child…

I want to at least see your face before I leave…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

More words of encouragement and muffled screams filled the room.

As it was already in the late afternoon when Hisana went into labour, it was not surprising for Byakuya to see that it was pitch- dark.

But the baby had yet to be born.

When Byakuya demanded to know why, the medic said,

_# Flashback #_

_-"Kuchiki- san's body has taken its toll as a result of her sicknesses, and besides, her body is quite slender, thus it will take longer for the birth of the baby."-_

_-"But its already so dark!"- Byakuya snapped harshly._

_The medic was unfazed. "Kuchiki- taichou, I understand your worries, but yet you have to patient. I fear the worst for both mother and child…but I hope it will not come true. Pray hard, Kuchiki- taichou…even to saving lives…there's a limit to how much we can do…"- the medic shook her head sadly, and walked back to the room as another of Hisana's screams filled it._

_As the meaning of the medic's words came crashing down on him, Senbonzakura asked him;_

_-So Byakuya…which will it be? The mother, or the child?-_

_It frightened him._

_For he realized that he had not the answer to that dread question._

_# Flashback ends #_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Dawn seemed to take forever.

"That's right, Kuchiki- san! Push harder…a little harder now…yes, I can see the head now! Kuchiki- san, ganbatte! Michi! Bring the cloth over! Hurry up, people! The baby is coming out soon!" the medic barked out orders as everyone scrambled to follow the instructions.

Byakuya gripped Hisana's hand tightly. "You're doing a fine job, Hisana. Hold on a little more longer, everything will be over soon. Then we can raise her together…"

He knew it was a lie.

She knew it was a lie.

Both knew that one would to be the sacrifice for the other to live.

But now, both of them were contented to just keep quiet about the truth and await the joyous birth of their child.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"One more push, Kuchiki- san! Just one more!"

"I…can't…" Hisana tried to restrain tears against the pain that was overflowing. Only the hope of seeing her child was her motivation to keep holding on.

"There you go…yes! Michi! Gently now! Yes…a little more, Kuchiki-san…and…ah! Its out! Congratulations, Kuchiki- san, Kuchiki- taichou! You have a beautiful baby girl!"

A smile broke out on the faces of everyone as the baby wailed.

"May…may I carry…?" the medic immediately passed the baby over.

Hisana clutched the child tightly to her. "She's beautiful…" Tears sprang from her eyes as she realized she had managed to have her last wish fulfilled. She turned to Byakuya, determined not to let him see the fading life in her as he faced him.

"What will her name be, Byakuya- sama?"

"It is for you to decide…"

Hisana looked at the now sleeping child in front of her. "Rukia…her name will be Rukia…"

"It will be as you wished then…"

"Will you like to hold her, Kuchiki- taichou?" the medic asked. Byakuya looked at Hisana and the bundle in her arms tentatively, then stretched out his hands as Hisana placed their newborn child into his arms.

"She looks like you, Hisana…"

Hisana smiled.

"She just has our hair colour and eyes…" She said softly, then fell back into the futon.

"Hisana!?"

"Kuchiki- san!" Both the medic and Byakuya cried out at the same time.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Hours later…_

The baby had been taken to the elders of the house to allow them to view her.

Now, Byakuya sat beside Hisana again, but this time…

The situation was different.

"Byakuya- sama…" Hisana said heavily.

"Hisana, don't talk, just rest…"

"Byakuya- sama…promise me…promise that you'll raise her to be what I could not be…"

"Hush, now's not the time for that…" Byakuya shifted gently to let her see the faint streaks of light breaking through the skies and showering upon the plum blossom tree just outside of the room. "See? Even though its only one blossom, yet it still looks beautiful…"

"Promise me…Byakuya- sama. In this life, I'm so happy to be loved by you, but yet I'm unable to return half of it to you…so please. Let Rukia be the joy that I could not be…promise me that you will accept her as your daughter…"

"Hisana…!"

"Please…just this wish…Byakuya- sama…" Hisana said pleadingly. She did not want Rukia to be like her, so weak and fragile. She wanted her daughter to be herself even though she had to live a life of a noble.

"Very well…I promise you this, Hisana…" Byakuya said, his voice heavy.

At that instant, Hisana felt life drain out of her. "Thank you…Byakuya- sama…"

Her hand went limp in his.

Byakuya choked back a sob as he gripped her lifeless hand tighter.

Few rooms away, elders tried to pacify a crying Rukia before word of Kuchiki Hisana's death came round.

Dawn had then just fully broken.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A/N: This is my very first Bleach fanfic…so…erm…hope you enjoy it of course, and I hope that doesn't sound weird…_

_As a side note, should I leave it be, or continue it? I was thinking of continuing it…but then again, I need the reviewers to decide if it should be left as a one-shot or continued on…_

_Please read and review, thanks! And be gentle if you want to flame because I am aware that the Soul Society arc was long over, but this idea only came few days ago…TT _


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Yea, I own it…in my dreams…TT

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The years had just flown by.

Yet so many events had happened.

Byakuya let out a sigh, then turned to look at the invitation card on his table.

_You are cordially invited to the wedding of:_

_Kurosaki Ichigo_

_And_

_Kuchiki Rukia_

Wedding.

So his daughter had grown up long last,

But she had matured faster than he thought possible.

_-Hisana…our daughter…has grown up…-_

A knock on the door snapped him out of his thoughts.

Trying hard not to show his annoyance, he allowed the person to enter.

"My apologies for disturbing you, Kuchiki- taichou" Abarai Renji greeted. Byakuya nodded his head to acknowledge him, then went back to his work.

"Ano…Kuchiki- taichou?" Renji asked. Byakuya looked at him out of a corner of his eye.

"Have you…received the invitation?" Renji asked, his voice tight.

Byakuya nodded his head. It was clear how his fukutaichou still harbored feelings for his daughter, and apparently, this invitation had clearly come as a shock to him.

After all, you would be sad if you learned your crush was going to married to another person, no?

A few hours later, after Renji had left with Kira and Hisagi to attend a meeting, Byakuya flashbacked to the events that had let to this…

_# Flashback #_

_It happened a few months after Hueco Mundo._

_Byakuya remembered how bloody and injured her small body had been as Ichigo and the others returned, with Inoue Orihime in tow._

_Although all of them had been injured badly, all of them requested that Rukia be treated first. It came as no surprise when Unohana admitted much later that given the situation at that time, she would have choosen to heal Rukia first._

"_But I wonder who her enemy was, for the injuries she sustained on her stomach are similar to the marks of Kaien's Neijibana…" Unohana had also said._

_It was confirmed later that the wounds came from Kaien's Neijibana, but the weapon had instead been wielded by Aaroneiro Arlei, who had than worn the face of Rukia's mentor, Shiba Kaien._

_But that was no more an issue, except that this battle would have most likely left a mental scar on Rukia. As he left the room after touching his daughter's forehead and stroking it gently, he felt the eyes of Kurosaki Ichigo on him._

_And true to his predictions, Ichigo came to the 6__th__ Division._

"_Byakuya…taichou…" the "taichou" part sounded forced, Byakuya noticed._

"_What is it?" he allowed his hands to manipulate the brush over the thin sheet of paper smoothly._

"_I have a decision that needs your approval."_

"_That being?"_

"_I wish to marry Rukia." The words came out smoothly and fast._

_The brush hovered in mid- air, Senbonzakura hummed excitedly, and his eyes widened._

"_Come again?" Byakuya spoke quietly._

"_I wish to marry Rukia." Ichigo's eyes had a strange look in them. Byakuya recognized the look. It was the same look he had given to the elders when he had asked for the approval to marry Hisana._

"_What if I say no?" Byakuya's voice was tight._

_Ichigo did not falter. "I'll find a way to show you that I am worthy of her."_

"_Not enough. You're always being pursued by different enemies. I will not place her life in danger."_

"_For her, I'm willing to learn how to control my spiritual energies. I'll show you I can protect her!"_

"_If you can, then why did she return in a state like that?"_

_Ichigo's fists clenched together. "I…wasn't…by her…side then…Ulquiorra…!"_

_Byakuya narrowed his eyes. Then he set down his brush._

_-Byakuya…- he heard Senbonzakura's voice. Byakuya knew better than to ignore it, for she had lived a lot more longer, and her advice was priceless._

_-What is it?- he said._

_-You weren't ready for this, were you?-_

_-Ready for what?-_

_-Your daughter's hand in marriage.-_

_-I will not entrust her future to someone like him!- Byakuya managed to stomp down his anger._

_-Ah…don't you see? The situation you're facing now is exactly of that when you married Hisana.-_

_Byakuya realized how true that was, as a chill flowed down his spine._

_-Byakuya…you cannot live in Hisana's promise forever. You have to learn to let go. Rukia may be your daughter, and is it not true that all daughters will have to be married away someday? Think carefully, Byakuya. This is Rukia's future we speak about. Even so, I agree that both are a good match. They'll be happy.-_

_Byakuya let out a weary sigh. Senbonzakura was right. He glared at Ichigo._

"_Only if Rukia agrees." Ichigo's eyes widened._

"_Thanks, Byakuya! You won't regret this!" Ichigo dashed out of the room, joy on his face._

_-Didn't I tell you so, Byakuya?- Senbonzakura whispered._

_He did not answer._

_# Flashback end #_

And Ichigo popped the question two weeks later to her,

During a mass meeting in the 4th Division as Rukia and a few others were still unable to move around.

As everyone made to leave, Ichigo had held them back, saying that he had something he wanted to say.

As everyone waited, Ichigo knelt beside Rukia's bed and had asked her.

Rukia had been taken aback, and everyone was stunned.

_# Flashback #_

"_Will you marry me, Kuchiki Rukia?" Ichigo had a solemn look on his face._

"_Wha…what…?" Rukia had looked at him in astonishment._

_Orihime and Renji were also clearly stunned by what they were seeing._

_A tap on his shoulder made him turn around._

"_You actually approved?" Ukitake asked him._

_Byakuya looked at the still stunned Rukia. "He asked, two weeks ago."_

_Ukitake beamed. "They'll be perfect together. So you don't have to worry."_

_He said nothing, only looked at the now crying Rukia as a grinning Ichigo slid a ring on her finger and kissed her, while the others yelled their approval and joy and crowded around the couple, congratulating them._

_Even in the joyous atmosphere, Byakuya sensed the sadness and jealousy of two people who were mingling with the crowd._

_Saying nothing more, he walked out of the room._

_# Flashback ends #_

Just as Byakuya felt that he had been daydreaming too long,

A knock on his door interrupted him.

Trampling down on his anger again,

He allowed the guests to come in.

Much of his anger dispersed on seeing on his daughter and his mentor, Ukitake.

"Konnichiwa, Oto- san." Rukia greeted.

Byakuya nodded his head and motioned for them to sit.

"Ano…Oto- san…I just wanted to ask…if its okay for you to lead me down the aisle…when Ichigo and I marry 2 days from now…"

Byakuya looked at her, hen to Ukitake.

"I think I do not make an appropriate choice. As Ukitake- taichou to go in my place instead."

Rukia looked at him, shocked. Sadness crept over her features as she mumbled a quick "Understood." and left the room.

Ukitake watched his recently promoted vice- captain walk out of the room, then turn to face Byakuya, not bothering to hide his annoyance.

"Which reason is it?" Byakuya looked at his mentor.

"Pardon?"

"I'm asking you, which reason is it?"

"What do you mean?" Byakuya asked.

"Do you find Ichigo not worthy of her or that you're far too noble to walk down the aisle?" Ukitake asked.

"Neither reason it is."

"Then what, Byakuya? This is _your_ daughter we are talking about. Traditions involves that the father _always_ walks the daughter to the man she is to be married to."

"Does she not look at you and Kaien like a family?" Byakuya countered.

"Don't bring Kaien into the picture! Have you ever asked yourself why she became closer to us than to you even though both of you are related by blood?" Ukitake snapped.

"And what would your reasoning be?" Byakuya did not bother to hide his irritation.

"The answer is obvious for all to see. Look at the way you treat and look at her. I won't say anything else, except that I will _not _walk her down the aisle."

Ukitake stood up and walked towards the door, pausing for a moment as he reached the door.

"Another thing I want to say before I leave." Ukitake did not look back.

Byakuya said nothing.

But Ukitake's words cut deeply.

"Know the difference, Byakuya. Ichigo- kun…is not Kaien, and Rukia…is not Hisana…"

Even moments after Ukitake had left, Byakuya could only sit there as the meaning of Ukitake's words became clear.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rukia sat there unmoving as Nanao and Hinamori fussed over her dress and Matsumoto placing make- up on her face.

To be truthful, she was really happy and excited about being married, but…

"Rukia- chan?" Nanao's voice cut into her thoughts.

"Ha…Hai!" Nanao placed her hands on Rukia's shoulders and bent down to whisper.

"Don't worry, everything you go as you wanted."

Rukia blinked in surprise, and wondered what Nanao's words had meant as Unohana and Kiyone walked her out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hisagi, Kira and Hitsugaya were trying their best not to snigger as they watched Ichigo walk around in circles as he waited for Rukia to join him, then finally vented his nervousness on an unfortunate Shinji, as the Vizards had decided to tag along to the wedding. The Vizards took to snickering at their "fallen leader", while the rest of the audience looked on with amusement.

Not just the Vizards, but the few Espada that had survived had also been asked to come. Aizen, Gin, and Tousen had been invited as well, at Ichigo's and Rukia's request, but they would be kept under tight watch.

Then the planning for the wedding had begun.

Originally, Ichigo and Rukia had decided that Renji and Orihime were to be their best man and bride's maid, but the others had voiced their disagreement.

_It won't be fair to them, Kira had said. You can't deny that Renji used to like you, Rukia, and Orihime used to like you, Ichigo._

In the end, the best man was Ishida, and the bridesmaid would be Hinamori.

Karin and Yachiru volunteered to be the ones to carry the hem of Rukia's gown, and Jinta and Yuzu had been asked to be the flower boy and girl (Jinta actually blushed), while Soi Fong and Yoruichi had offered to act as security that day.

Matsumoto and Nanao had offered to help Rukia with her make- up, and Urahara agreed to act as emcee for that "special occasion", as he had termed it. The rest of them would act as the audience, following which, everything had been settled.

Rukia smiled at the thought of the arrangements made as she neared her destination. Clutching her bouquet a little tighter, she took a deep breath as she prepared to turn to the corner which would lead her to Ichigo…but with Ukitake leading her.

It did not matter much anyway, didn't it?

_-One, two, three…-_

As the band started to blare out their music, Rukia heard a few collective gasps.

_-Good Gods, I hope nobody starts thinking Ichigo is being married to a child…I KNOW I'm short!-_

She was snapped out her thoughts as someone else took her hand. She swallowed back tears.

Because the one to lead her to her husband was not her father.

"Thank you, Ukitake- taichou." She whispered.

She wasn't expecting what was going to be said next.

"I changed my mind." Rukia's head snapped up as she saw her father's face through her veil. A lump formed in her throat as the tears fell.

"Arigatou…oto- san…" Byakuya looked at his daughter, a slight smile on his face.

"Hush now, its not proper for a bride to cry on her wedding day…"

Rukia nodded her head, and gently tried to hold to hold back her tears.

Ichigo stepped forward as he gently now grasped Rukia's small hand in his, and the couple turned to face Byakuya.

"Thanks, Byakuya…" Ichigo said. Rukia smiled.

"That's father- in- law to you…and I wish the both of you eternal happiness…and Rukia…"

Rukia looked questioningly at him.

"You looked…like your mother…that many years ago…" He said as he turned to join Ukitake and the others at the seats.

"Rukia…?" She turned to face her husband.

She nodded and smiled at him as they headed up to the altar to take their vows, after which they exchanged rings and sealed their vows with a kiss.

Byakuya watched.

_-Hisana…Ukitake was right…Kaien isn't Kurosaki Ichigo…-_

_-And Rukia…isn't you…-_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_A/N: Never thought I'll be able to finish this…thank the gods…TT…honestly, this is my very first bleach fic and I must say, I'm really pleased by the hits (198) I got and I want really want to thank all the readers out there! But of course, not to miss out a special few…_

Juud: Thanks for the review! I hope this chapter was okay, cause it wasn't really up to my standard…TT

Kerry: Thanks for reviewing, here's chapter 2 for you!

Zammy: Thanks! Hope you like this chapter too!

CJ: My apologies for not actually writing based on your review, but in my opinion was that while Byakuya would still have allowed her to be a Shinigami, he would still be very much stressed over the fact that he would either have to keep his promise to Hisana, or he would have to follow orders and send her to death…

_Btw, this chapter is a slight spoiler for the Hueco Mundo Arc!_

_Anyway, thanks for reading and do review! _


End file.
